Study Break
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Jaune takes Ruby out for ice cream and helps her study for a test


Ruby is in the library, her head resting on a table, some papers under her head as she sleeps on them. Some drool comes out of her mouth as she sleeps. All day long she has been studying for a test that is tomorrow morning, and tiredness has finally overcome her.

A sudden poke to the side causes Ruby to jump up, and yelp, in her seat. She falls off of her seat in shock, and lands on the floor underneath her. She looks up to see Jaune standing by her chair, with a huge grin on his face. Ruby scowls at Jaune as she stands to her feet.

"What the heck was that for?" Ruby questions him.

"I saw that you had fallen asleep, so I deiced to wake you. What are you studying for anyway?" Jaune asks, looking at some of Ruby's papers.

"Math…"

"Ah! I would fall asleep to."

"Ugh, I think I am getting a headache from it." Ruby grabs the side of her head.

"Then why don't I take you out? You look like you need some rest, and I think some fresh air would help."

"I could go for some fresh air. Where do you want to go?"

"How about the ice cream shop? Ice cream makes everything better."

"That would be nice."

Jaune smiles and takes Ruby's hand. The two walk out of the library and walk into town. It is evening out, so the sun is starting to set, making the sky a bright orange. Jaune walks with Ruby to the ice shop that is in the center of town. He gets two scoops of chocolate in a waffle cone, while Ruby gets two scoops of chocolate chip mint, also on a waffle cone. After they get their ice cream, the two find a seat outside so they can eat.

"So, does that taste good?" Jaune asks Ruby.

"Yes it does! Thank you for taking me out for this. I needed it." Ruby states, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Tell me about it. That math test our teacher is giving us seems like it is going to be really hard. I was studying for it too, and I started to get a headache. I decide to take a break from it and went to see if you were studying and also wanted to take a break."

"We all could use a break from all these test we are getting."

"We all are going to go insane if they do not give us a break soon."

"True…"

The two continue to eat their ice cream in silence. Ruby is the first to finish and speak again.

"Want to head back and study again? The test is tomorrow, and I really do not want to fail it."

"Sure."

The two spend a few hours in the library, helping each other study for the math test. They take turns quizzing each other on questions that could be on the test, and testing to see if the other has memorized the formulas that are going to be on the test. After a few hours, Ruby yawns.

"Getting tired?" Jaune asks.

"Yeah, I am." Ruby answers and stretches out "I think we have done enough study for today. I don't think trying to study when you are half asleep is a good idea. What do you think?"

"No, I don't. I'm getting tired also. The earlier we go to bed, the better."

"Yeah…being sleepy…first thing in the morning…" Ruby yawns again "is not a good idea…"

Ruby process to pass out on the table, exhausted from studying almost all day long. Jaune chuckles before he lightly taps Ruby on the shoulder to wake her.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, I'll walk you back to your room."

Ruby mumbles something and nods her head. She follows Jaune back to the hallway of their dorm rooms, each of them standing outside of their respective door. Ruby can barely keep herself standing.

"You go in and rest, okay? You need some sleep." Jaune says.

Ruby nods slightly before she wraps her arms around Jaune's chest. He does the same as Ruby nuzzles her head, her eyes closed, into his chest.

"You can't sleep on me. You have to go to your own bed." He says.

Ruby groans.

"Come on." Jaune says, giving Ruby a kiss on top of her head "Get to bed. I have to also."

Ruby groans again, but removes herself from Jaune's arms.

"Good night Jaune." Ruby says, rubbing her eyes.

"Good night Ruby, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Ruby only nods before she disappears into her dorm room. Jaune goes into his when Ruby's door clicks shut.

* * *

The next day, Ruby, Jaune, and the rest of their friends take the math test. As Jaune had said the evening before, the test was hard. Even though she had studied with Jaune, Ruby finds it hard to answer some of the questions. She looks over at Jaune. She sees on his face that he too, along with everyone else, is having trouble.

When everyone is done with the test, the teacher quickly grades them, and hands them back out to the students. Ruby gets hers, and walks over to Jaune, who has just gotten his as well.

"So, I got a C on it. I didn't fail at least." Ruby shrugs "What about you?"

"C minus." Jaune replies.

"Ha! I beat you!"

"Wait, are we now challenging each other to see who gets a better grade on test?"

"Maybe. Who knows? Maybe if we challenge each other to see who can get a better grade on a test, we will do better."

"You're on! Next test we take, I am _so_ going to beat you."

"We will see Vomit Boy." Ruby snickers, giving Jaune a kiss on the check "We should get to out next class before we are late. We don't want to end up getting extra homework for being late. We already have enough on our plates."

"Race you?"

"You are _so_ on."

* * *

**Some Lancaster because I am stress a bit with things and need something to relax me. Idk if you know my headcannon for them, but I can see Ruby and Jaune challenging each other to a lot of things **


End file.
